


The Talk

by lookitscloudie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Team as Family, The Talk, i feel bad for tenten and neji, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie
Summary: Teenagers are teenagers; horny as fuck. watch kakashi and gai give their students 'the talk.'
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	The Talk

“You what?” Kakashi’s eyes went wide.

“I walked in-” Tsunade started to repeat herself. She had walked in on Naruto and Sasuke about to… do the deed, and Kakashi couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kakashi sighed. “Alright, what should I do about it?”

“Talk to them, you idiot! I know Kurenai and Asuma have already talked to their students, but you and Gai haven’t yet, as far as I know.” Tsunade took a sip of her drink.

“Talk to them?”

“Yes, brat. You and Gai need to give your students the sex talk.”

“Alright, I get it.” Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. “Well, if that’s all-”

“Yeah, get out of here.” Tsunade gestured toward the door and Kakashi nodded and left the office. 

***  
“I will inform my students on the importance of-”

“Gai, I don’t need to hear what you’ll tell your students,” Kakashi groaned. The pair were eating dinner at Kakashi’s apartment. Gai had seemed excited to give his students the talk. He had called it an ‘honor’ to ‘bestow this knowledge upon them.’ Kakashi was just dreading it. 

“You should also talk to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke,” Kakashi said. 

“No, my Rival. You must teach your students!”

“Fine,” Kakashi groaned.

***  
“Hello, my students!” Gai met his students where he always did and brought them into the woods. “The Hokage told me that I must teach you about your Youth and Growing Up!”

“Oh, no,” Tenten groaned.

“Why, yes!” Lee said.

“Sit down, my dear students!”

After half an hour of absolutely unnecessary details and Gai’s rants about ‘Youthful passion’ and ‘completely normal attraction,’ Neji and Tenten were ready to die. Tenten was blushing a deep red and burying her face in her hands, and Neji had tried to walk away three times- Gai had caught his arm all three times.

“Sensei, have you engaged in these relations with any girls?” Lee asked.

“Why, of course!” Gai grinned brightly before going into detail about it. Tenten prayed that a lightning bolt would suddenly strike them all dead. 

“Sensei, can we actually get some training done today?” Neji asked after a while. Gai had been talking for so long that Tenten had started braiding Neji’s hair, weaving it around her fingers.

“Of course, Neji! Now, all three of you, remember that you can talk to me, no matter the circumstances! Okay?”

“Mhm.” Tenten unbraided Neji’s hair and stood up.

“Sure.” Neji put his hair back in its regular ponytail, following Tenten.

“Of course, Sensei! If I engage in any romantic or sexual activities with anybody, I will tell you immediately!”

“Of course you will, Lee!” 

***  
Team Seven had had a regular day of training- no missions that day, so they had just gone on a run and practiced a few jutsus.

“The Hokage wanted me to remind you of something,” Kakashi said before his students left to go home.

“What is it?” Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at him.

“Sakura, don’t get pregnant. Naruto and Sasuke, don’t get anyone else pregnant.” Kakashi smiled at the looks on their faces. “That’s all.”

“Sensei! We weren’t ready for that!” Sakura yelled as Kakashi disappeared, laughing softly.


End file.
